


Misinterpret

by carpethefanfics



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, NSFW, Slytherin Sirius Black, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpethefanfics/pseuds/carpethefanfics
Summary: What if Sirius had been in Slytherin? What would have happened with him and Remus?





	1. Sirius Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. Pleasure to meet you :)
> 
> I have primarily been posting my writing on tumblr.  
> You can find me at http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/  
> But I figured I would add it here too.  
> Enjoy.

  * Oh lord, there he was again, Sirius groaned
  * This was something like the fourth time today
  * The bloke was going to think he was stalking him
  * Well if he looked up from his book once in a while and actually noticed Sirius for a change
  * Which wasn’t likely to happen seeing as it hadn’t in the past few months that Sirius had started acting on his fixation with the gorgeous golden haired, amber eyed boy from Gryffindor
  * He had heard about him quite a bit in the year’s prior
  * Snape had gone on and on and on for hours about him
  * Something about disappearing once a month and full moons and wolfsbane nonsense
  * But Sirius didn’t really care
  * Nor did he really pay attention when Severus opened his mouth
  * He had seen Remus in first, second and third year but the kid was nothing more than a rail thin bag of bones with dark bags under his eyes
  * Which were always hidden by his hair
  * Until of course … he wasn’t
  * Until one afternoon in fifth when Sirius had caught sight of him sitting in the courtyard with a book in hand
  * He had nearly walked into a wall at the sight
  * He had grown practically six inches over the summer
  * His shoulders had broadened, his arms lengthened, his jawline now perfectly cut
  * His tawny locks had been trimmed so that his stunning eyes were easily seen
  * It was the way his nose sloped and his hair shined and his eyebrow kinked that had Sirius in some sort of ridiculous trance
  * That day, that one moment, was all it took
  * He was an absolute goner
  * He had started keeping his eye out for him after that
  * By November he could always catch that tall lanky frame swarmed by cozy wool sweater after cozy wool sweater wandering the halls
  * He was rather positive the guy hadn’t noticed him
  * He was always so absorbed in whatever he was doing or whomever he was talking too
  * But Sirius rather enjoyed watching him from afar
  * It had become a habit, a game
  * And he just couldn’t control it
  * Maybe it was because whenever he was reaching for something his sweater hiked up his body ever so slightly
  * Or maybe it was when Sirius would glance over at him in class just as he was rolling up his sleeves
  * The sight of his muscular forearms and furrowed brow and the way he caught his lip between his teeth while he was trying to concentrate
  * Well it was driving Sirius crazy to say the least
  * So crazy that he had actually been coming to the library for a change this year
  * Sitting at the same desk every single time
  * The one with the clearest view of one Remus Lupin
  * The bloke sat at the same table with a new pile of books nearly every evening of the week
  * Sirius would bring homework
  * He wanted to keep up appearances after all
  * He even actually tried to focus on his parchment once or twice
  * Tried to clearly write out an actual sentence too
  * He needed some actual proof that he wasn’t just staring at the freckles that danced across Remus’ nose or his long slender fingers for hours on end
  * But then he would catch himself lost in thought while his eyes were so obviously glued to Remus’ form and practically jump out of his chair
  * What if he saw me?
  * But of course he didn’t
  * He never did
  * So Sirius just kept staring
  * Thinking about how frustrating it was that Remus just sitting with his long legs spread out onto another chair and his nose buried deeply in a book could make Sirius’ stomach knot itself up
  * Every time he adjusted himself or stretched his arms Sirius felt his eyes flicker upward
  * It was like Remus had some sort of magnetic pull
  * Then there were those moments he would pull a chocolate bar from what seemed to be an endless supply in his bag
  * Sirius could feel his heart thudding
  * Piece after piece Remus would place on his tongue and Sirius couldn’t look away
  * He would roll it around in his mouth, his cheeks sucking in slowly
  * Him ever so slightly sticking out his tongue as he took another piece
  * Sirius didn’t know what to do
  * Was it normal to find something so pointless that … that … mesmerizing?
  * It was driving him absolutely up the wall that this ridiculously fit young man was making him feel things
  * Mostly because it was against everything he had learned
  * The bloody feelings went against every moral obligation he was supposed to have to the ancient house of Black
  * And although he wished he could have escaped those obligations
  * Had hoped when he came to Hogwarts he would be sorted into any other house just so he would finally have a reason to get away from his horrible inbred family
  * Get away from the dark arts and the malice and the way they just seemed to reek of death
  * But the moment that hat touched his head he panicked
  * He pictured his mother’s fingers clutching around his throat
  * And his father’s cold, dead, disapproving eyes turning away
  * And his brother’s unmissable dread
  * Don’t leave me alone Siri, don’t leave me
  * He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t run from them
  * Couldn’t leave his brother in that hell
  * So it had sorted him into Slytherin and his parents had congratulated him for keeping alive the traditions, for following in their footsteps
  * And his chest had hurt for a week
  * Because it felt wrong, it felt so wrong
  * But now …
  * Well now his chest didn’t hurt so much
  * And maybe that was why he couldn’t stay away
  * Remus had given him this strange feeling, something he had never felt
  * And he wanted to act on it so badly
  * The thoughts that ran through his head about Remus
  * They made his palms sweaty and his heart race and he didn’t even know this person that well but merlin did he want too
  * And if that meant sitting in the library and letting the sight of Remus doing nothing more than read overwhelm him then that was what he was going to do
  * So he sat there and he sat there and he thought of a million different things he could say
  * A million different ways to grab Remus’ attention
  * Despite the fear in his gut that kept him glued to that chair, he thought onward
  * Ignoring the voice in his head reminding him of his mother
  * Of what she would do if she knew her son, her first born, was not only wholeheartedly against what his family stood for but was obsessively watching a boy, a Gryffindor and a potential werewolf all wrapped in one fuzzy maroon sweater
  * Well … she would kill him
  * Or use her favourite punishment curses
  * Just the thought made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end
  * But he really wasn’t sure anymore what would be worse
  * Living under her roof and playing her game just so that he didn’t have to feel the pain
  * Or letting this feeling eat away at him
  * It kept running through his mind as he wandered into the stacks of the library
  * His heart was screaming talk to him, his head was screaming run and never look back
  * But he pushed all that aside because right now he just needed to find a book
  * His Potions essay was going nowhere and he figured why not at least read something that might help him get started
  * But just as he was stretching upwards to grab the spine of some book with beautiful gold writing a hand had wrapped tightly around his wrist
  * What in the world?
  * Sirius tried to spin himself around but whoever had a hold on him was much too quick
  * His other hand was suddenly being twisted painfully around his back
  * His shoulder cracking and his muscles crying out from the strain
  * His face was being shoved harshly into the shelf of books
  * He thought his nose might break from the sudden force
  * But then a voice whispered softly, menacingly in his ear
  * “Why the fuck have you been following me?”
  * Sirius could smell the chocolate on his breath and his stomach plummeted, his throat closed
  * “Answer me Black”
  * He was spluttering now, barely understandable words falling over his lips
  * “I uhm ugh erm …”
  * And then he was being spun
  * His back pressed tightly between the shelves and one tall, muscular Gryffindor keeping his arms locked into place
  * Sirius was looking upward, his eyes growing wide at the snarl on Remus’ face
  * “What?”
  * The word innocently slipped through Sirius’ mouth, a look of complete and utter disbelief on his face
  * But Remus tightened his grip on Sirius nonetheless, “I said, why the fuck are you following me?”
  * Sirius could hear the anger; he could see nothing but red in Remus’ usually somber eyes
  * “Snivellus put you up to this did he? Get all the information he needed did you?”
  * Sirius’ mouth hung open
  * Here he had been afraid Remus would realize that he was following him and ignore him
  * Afraid that he would have to tell Remus the way he made his heart thud against his chest
  * The way he made him …. feel
  * And instead, Remus had misinterpreted his advances as Sirius being just like the rest of them
  * It made his stomach turn
  * He wasn’t like the rest of them, he didn’t want that label, didn’t want to be judged like that
  * He hated his family name, hated that it ruined everything good inside him
  * It made his skin tingle and the rage he had locked in the pit of his stomach bubble
  * “I don’t take orders from Severus Snape,” Sirius spat through a gritted jaw
  * Remus was still holding onto him tightly as though he anticipated Sirius would go for his wand
  * As though he assumed Sirius would want to cause him pain
  * Which he really had no intention of doing
  * Sirius just wanted to run now
  * “Then answer my damn question Black,” Remus had moved closer to cage Sirius in
  * “Would you quit calling me that, my name is Sirius,” he spoke through his clenched teeth
  * “Why are you following me dammit?” Remus’ hushed tones were coated in frustration
  * “I’m not following you!” Sirius nearly yelled at him
  * He was trying to keep his temper in check
  * It wasn’t Remus fault he thought the worst of him
  * That was on his bloody family
  * “That’s a load of shite and you know it Bla- … Sirius”
  * Sirius shut his eyes tightly
  * He had pictured being this close to Remus before
  * What he would do, what he would say
  * How it would feel to brush their lips together
  * The thought alone covered his skin in goosebumps so he wanted to know if the real thing would do the same
  * But what he hadn’t imaged, what he hadn’t calculated for was that Remus would be looking at him with such disgust
  * It was crushing
  * His family had, without even trying, taken something from him again
  * “I’m not like them”
  * It was the only words he could manage
  * The only words he thought would explain it
  * And Remus’ grip on him slackened ever so slightly
  * “What the hell does that mean?”
  * Sirius kept his eyes tightly shut, he didn’t want to see another person look at him with such hatred
  * “It means- it means … that I don’t care.”
  * Remus’ grip slackened again, “Don’t care about what?”
  * Sirius was trying so hard not to let their proximity derail him
  * The boy with the golden eyes was standing so close he could smell chamomile tea and cinnamon and it was making his mind whirl
  * “About blood or honour or-or-or anyway of that … I wasn’t following you to feed Snape’s fantasy if that’s what you thought”
  * His eyes flickered open as Remus stepped back
  * “But you were following me?”
  * Sirius felt the corner of his lip involuntarily twitch at the sight of Remus
  * His eyes were soft again, his brows now furrowed curiously
  * It made Sirius want to shove him into the book shelf behind him
  * But for an entirely different reason than Remus had shoved him
  * “Yeah, yeah I was following you”
  * He thought the words would come out broken, that they would slip quietly from between hip lips
  * But seeing Remus suddenly flustered made him that much less on edge
  * “Why then?”
  * Remus was intently staring at Sirius, earnestly awaiting a reply
  * “I was just- it was just- you’re …”
  * Sirius wanted to say the words, tell Remus that he made him chew on the inside of his cheek and tightly grip onto his knees to keep from brushing against him any chance he could get
  * Wanted to say that it had only been a few months but for some reason
  * Remus kept running through his mind and he couldn’t seem to get him to stop
  * “I’m what?”
  * And then it was just one word, one terribly simple word that slipped through Sirius’ mouth involuntarily
  * “Fit”
  * Remus’ eyes grew and his cheeks turned rosy
  * His sight dropped from Sirius’ face as the pink tinge blossomed up his neck
  * And Sirius’ heart was thumping wildly in his chest because he hadn’t meant to say it but now he was so glad he had
  * The effect it had on Remus, well it was a sight he hoped he’d never forget  
Sirius stepped forward cautiously and Remus’ eyes flickered back upward
  * “Just thought you ought to know I suppose”
  * He was tucking a stray lock behind his ear and watching Remus intently who seemed to be searching his face, hoping maybe to catch him in a lie
  * “You- you think I’m … that I’m …”
  * Remus was the spluttering mess now and Sirius couldn’t help but feel those butterflies in his stomach begin fluttering again full force
  * “Yeah I do,” Sirius said
  * He took another step forward and heard Remus suck back a deep breath of air
  * Screw the fear and the hate and the worry because whatever this was, whatever he was feeling, even if it didn’t work out for him was better than the weight that had been sitting on his chest since the day he came to Hogwarts
  * _What was life without living?_
  * “Oh … well I’m uhm … I’m sorry for you know doing what I did then”
  * The nervousness in Remus’ voice, the fluster was driving Sirius’ mind into overdrive
  * His confidence was rising with his heartrate
  * As was this uncontrollable need to flirt with the handsomely flushed man before him
  * “Maybe next time I should join you at your table so that if you feel the need to press me up against a book shelf you know where I am”
  * Remus let out a choked grunt and Sirius couldn’t help but laugh
  * “I’ll be here the same time tomorrow”
  * Remus nodded his head, his cheeks a dark red now instead of a soft pink
  * “Until then Lupin”




	2. Remus Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It feels so right and so wrong and Remus has no idea what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part loves.
> 
> Enjoy.

  * It had to be a secret
  * It just had to be
  * And Remus understood
  * Well at least he tried to understand
  * But it was hard when he was sitting across the Great Hall with his mates and he could see nothing in front of him but Sirius Black
  * His clean, crisp white dress shirt
  * The emerald and silver tie that brought out his eyes
  * His hair neatly knotted into a bun at the back of his head
  * A few stray black curls loosely framing his face
  * He didn’t want to stare 
  * But looking at Sirius, just _looking_ at him, brought him back to all those feelings
  * Brought him back to memories of the past few weeks 
  * It made a shiver roll its way up his spine


  * Because those few weeks wouldn’t have happened had “the most fortunate of library incidents” as Sirius had been calling it, not occurred
  * Remus hadn’t believed his words that day
  * Didn’t think Sirius would actually meet him in the library, sit with him at his table
  * But Sirius kept by his word
  * He found Remus in the library almost every night 
  * Remus spent most of the time reading trying not to peek over the edge of is book to catch Sirius staring at him
  * But he could practically feel his burning gaze
  * There had only been a few moments when Sirius had actually attempted to do work
  * That’s when Remus would peer up
  * He liked that Sirius’ eyebrow kinked and he chewed on his bottom lip when he tried to focus
  * It was one of the first few moments he had really taken in just how handsome Sirius Black was
  * It was irksome really
  * And worrying
  * Because Remus knew there was no way this could be real
  * No way this Adonis-like man had taken a liking to him, a real liking anyway
  * But then Black had started doing things outside of the library
  * Things that made Remus’ skin tingle 
  * And he was doing it away from the stacks upon stacks of books that hid whatever was happening between them 
  * Hid it away from the world
  * At first it was just fleeting glances from across the classroom
  * Remus would look up over his potion and catch Sirius’ eyes
  * Or turn around to hand Lily his notes and see Sirius looking at him, a smile already forming on his lips
  * A few eyebrow kinks here, a few smirks there and even more rosy cheeks
  * But it was like they couldn’t stay away
  * For some reason those things _just weren’t enough_
  * Suddenly they were finding reasons to brush past one another
  * Knuckles grazing when Sirius knocked Remus’ notes onto the floor
  * Shoulders brushing as they passed each other in the hall
  * The few times Sirius had (probably on purpose) practically run him over and wrapped his hands around his arms to steady him
  * A whispered apology and that knowing smirk 
  * It was all lighting Remus’ skin on fire
  * Making his head dizzy
  * But of course, after weeks of this, it still it _wasn’t enough_
  * And obviously Sirius knew it too because eventually Remus had found a small note in his bag
  * And almost every moment after that was dark nights and stealing James’ invisibility cloak and finding his way to the fourth floor or the sixth floor or the third floor broom cupboard
  * He would slip through the door and instantly there was a set of hands on his shirt and a mouth to his throat
  * They became a messy tangle of heated kisses and intertwined limbs and heavy breathing
  * But the racing of Remus’ heart and the sweating of his palms made it worth it
  * The feel of Sirius’ hands grasping at his hips under his shirt and pressing hot open-mouthed kisses down his chest as he slipped open button after button
  * _Merlin_
  * It made him want to never leave 
  * He could listen to the sounds Sirius was making over and over and over again
  * The soft moans as he worked his way across his jaw
  * The groan that erupted from his throat as Remus ground their hips together
  * But as quickly as it had happened was almost as quickly as it would end
  * And they would drift back into the darkness
  * Drift back to their dorms where a world outside of whatever they were doing existed
  * And every time Remus got back to his bed he felt a little more hollow
  * Because that voice in the back of his head would always come back
  * Always tell him that this could never be real
  * Maybe Sirius wanted it
  * Remus knew he himself did
  * But Remus’ conscious unfortunately knew better
  * Because Sirius pureblood Slytherin was a Black
  * _The_ Black actually
  * With his dark locks and chiseled jaw and high cheekbones
  * He had the most fitting image for his family name, the most fitting image to be heir
  * And Remus
  * Well Remus was nothing 
  * He was some mangy Gryffindor mutt that some crazy Headmaster had thought should be taught to control his magic
  * That thought it was fine that he snuck away every full moon to transform into a foul beast
  * That excused him when the night before was too hard, when his muscles ached too much, when his body was too exhausted to even pick himself up off the floor
  * He didn’t really understand it
  * What either of them saw in him, Dumbledore or Sirius
  * But he was here
  * And Dumbledore trusted him
  * And for whatever reason Sirius liked him
  * He had pinned him up against the wall enough times for him to know that
  * Remus didn’t want to feed the little ball of hope growing in his stomach
  * Hope that maybe they could do more than what they were doing
  * And he knew each time he met Sirius
  * Each time he let Sirius touch him kept that ball growing
  * He couldn’t help it
  * He liked feeling wanted
  * And it was okay to enjoy that
  * Just as long as he didn’t get attached
  * Just as long as, when the time came that Sirius ended it, Remus could be okay
  * It was one the reasons he had let it go on a secret for so long
  * Not bothering to ask Black what was happening
  * Not bothering to think too much about it himself
  * Remus figured that if Black was going to break his heart eventually, he’d rather the whole school didn’t know
  * So he went along with it
  * Meeting him night after night
  * Feeling himself falling a little harder each time
  * That was until he couldn’t do it anymore
  * And sitting there at lunch watching Sirius from across the Great Hall
  * Watching him smile and laugh 
  * It made his heart ache
  * Because he wanted to be over there, or have Sirius over here
  * He wanted to introduce him to James, to Peter, to Lily
  * And most of all, he didn’t want this pain anymore
  * And he didn’t want to fall for Sirius Black
  * Not this hard
  * It was only supposed to be a _crush_
  * A stupid, once in a blue moon, broom cupboard rendezvous, crush
  * But it was turning into more than that
  * And each class was starting to get harder
  * The jealousy was creeping up Lupin’s back
  * And with that came the anger that he was feeling jealous at all
  * He shouldn’t mind that Marietta’s hand was wrapped around Sirius’ bicep
  * He shouldn’t care that she giggled loudly and flipped her long blonde locks at everything Sirius said
  * He shouldn’t worry that Sirius seemed to be soaking it all in
  * With that sparkling smile and that glint that flickered in his eye
  * But Remus couldn’t help it 
  * _How do you stop yourself from feeling?_
  * _You don’t, you can’t_
  * By the end of Defense he had excused himself to the Prefects bathroom 
  * If he didn’t run now, if he didn’t get the sight out of his head now, well there was no turning back
  * As soon as he got inside he crumbled to the floor
  * He just needed to rest his back against something solid, lay his palms flat
  * He wanted the feelings to go away
  * This was why he never let himself get close to people
  * Lily, James and Peter were an exception of course
  * They were family
  * But to … to … to **love**?
  * And let someone else … to let them … **love** him back?
  * That had always been out of the question
  * He wasn’t going to let someone else bear the burden of his curse
  * _Click_
  * He was pulled from his thoughts by the soft sound of the door unlocking
  * He looked up to see the doors of the bathroom slowly swing open
  * ‘Ran out of there awfully quick Rem’
  * Remus was chewing on the inside of his cheek as he stood from his spot on the ground
  * He couldn’t do this anymore
  * It had gone too far and it was all his fault because he had let it
  * ‘Yeah’
  * Sirius took a step forward, his hand dropping to let the door swing closed behind him
  * ‘Seems like we’ve got the place to ourselves’
  * Sirius had kinked an eyebrow at him as he took another step forward
  * ‘Would be a shame to let all this empty space go to waste’
  * But Remus took a step back
  * His fists clenching, his stomach twisting
  * ‘I can’t’
  * Sirius’ smile was still etched on his face
  * ‘Everyone’s at dinner, not like we’ll get caught’
  * And that was it
  * That affirmed it
  * Sirius didn’t want this, anything more anyway
  * ‘I’m not afraid we’ll get caught. But you are.’
  * Remus had brought his eyes up to look at Sirius now
  * His face had dropped, a puzzled look 
  * ‘Don’t want anyone to know right? The heir to Black family meeting in broom cupboards with some gay half-blood in Gryffindor. Wouldn’t like that would they?’
  * Remus wasn’t sure where he was going with this
  * Or why he sounded so vicious
  * But it just kept bubbling
  * These feelings inside had been contained for too long 
  * He hadn’t spoken to anyone about Sirius 
  * And to think he was using him, well it was all the more painful
  * Remus couldn’t read the look on Sirius’ face
  * Didn’t understand why he wasn’t yelling back, why he wasn’t giving Remus up right there
  * ‘That’s what you think of me?’
  * Sirius looked … he looked hurt
  * Remus was taken back
  * ‘What?’
  * Sirius had his lip between his bottom teeth 
  * ‘You think that’s why no one knows about us? Because I’m afraid of my inheritance?’
  * Remus’ released the tension within his shoulders because the hurt in Sirius’ voice was like a knife stabbing him in the gut
  * He had expected anger, he had expected rejection
  * He hadn’t expected this
  * Sirius took a step towards him and slid his palm into Remus’
  * Their fingers interlocked as Sirius drew closer
  * Their chests grazing one another
  * The mingling of their breaths, the intensity of their gazes
  * Remus could barely move, barely think
  * ‘I don’t care what my family thinks Lupin. And if it wasn’t you, they were going to throw me out anyway when they realized I wasn’t going to join the Death Eaters. I’m only there, in Slytherin, at home, for my brother. I couldn’t leave him, not there.’
  * Remus was still chewing on his cheek
  * ‘I-I just need some time. To make sure he’s okay before I do this. Before we do this.’
  * All Remus could feel was the pulse in Sirius’ hand beating against his palm
  * All he could hear was Sirius’ soft voice
  * And his heart was swelling because he had been so blind
  * Judged Sirius so quickly
  * Sirius wanted this after all
  * But then it clenched again as the vice grip that was his conscious reminded him why this couldn’t work 
  * ‘We can’t do this Sirius’
  * The tears were welling in his eyes
  * And he was cursing Greyback
  * Because what had he done in his life to deserve this cruel twist of fate
  * But then Sirius spoke two words he never thought he’d hear with a squeeze of his palm and a knowing look in his eye
  * ‘I know ‘
  * Remus brought his gaze back from the floor to meet Sirius’ dark eyes
  * ‘What?’
  * Sirius smiled softly and pressed himself further into Remus, his free hand snaking itself upwards to rest on Remus’ waist
  * ‘I’ve had more than enough conversations with Severus to know what’s going through your head.’
  * And his eyes grew wide
  * _He knew_
  * _He knew_
  * _He already knew_
  * ‘The man talks about you incessantly. You’d think he was the one who thought you were fit.’
  * And that blush that always blossomed across Remus’ cheeks was there again
  * And the tears were falling
  * And his heart was swelling
  * Because how was this real?
  * How was this happening?
  * ‘You know’
  * ‘I know’
  * ‘You really know’
  * ‘Yes Remus I know’
  * And then his hand was wrapped around Sirius’ neck and he was smashing their lips together
  * And it was warm and wonderful and wet from all the tears
  * But Remus’ skin was on fire again
  * Because the feeling of Sirius gripping onto his waist and squeezing his hand was overwhelming
  * Because Sirius had him pressed up against the bathroom wall
  * Because Sirius’ hand was trailing across his back and pushing them together
  * And this feeling, _oh god this feeling_
  * Sirius tasted like caramel and coffee and his skin always smelled like vanilla and Remus was drowning in it
  * And this moment, this moment was making Remus see stars
  * Sirius pulled back ever so slightly
  * The kisses turning softer, more relaxed, smooth
  * Their breathing was heavy but the smile on Remus’ face when Sirius opened his eyes was blinding
  * ‘My chest doesn’t hurt anymore’
  * Nothing that took that weight off could be wrong.
  * Nothing that made the world seem a little less bleak.
  * Nothing.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again you can find this work on http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or more specifically:
> 
> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/153507757697/misinterpret  
> http://carpethefanfics.tumblr.com/post/153633882387/misinterpret-ii

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thank you for reading darlings.


End file.
